quakefandomcom-20200222-history
Super Shotgun (Q2)
The Super Shotgun is a double-barreled shotgun that can inflict a ton of damage on a target if all of the 20 pellets connect. The SSG uses two shells per shot, making it so you will need to be on the watch for the ammo counter. Like the regular Shotgun, the SSG has bad accuracy outside of close range, so you'll have to get up close to your target to inflict major damage. The reloading delay between shots is slightly longer than that of the regular SG, which is this gun's greatest weakness, aside from its lack of effect range. In addition, you'll have to reload the gun every time you fire. The rechambering process is long enough for a target to score some free hits on you, so make sure you can easily escape before you fire. The first SSG can be found in the first secret level in Unit 1 or in secret area at the end of Unit 1. If you miss it, you can get it in Unit 2. Strategies Single Player *The SSG is a beast in Single Player. It can take an Enforcer out in one full hit, a Gunner with two direct hits, a Medic with three big hits, a Mutant with three careful wallops, and a Gladiator with four full hits. Since shells are common throughout the entire game, the SSG will get a lot of mileage. It is also generally great against a Tank with seven shots, since this enemy has a huge hitbox size it can be used to save ammo for other weapons. It takes ten long and hard direct hits to keep the Tank Commander out of commision. Multiplayer *The SSG really packs a punch in MP. If all of the shots connect, it can kill an newly spawned unarmored target in one shot. However, it can be difficult to make all of the shots connect on a moving target, so you'll have to circle strafe and jump around your target to get a kill. Since the enemy will probably be doing the same to stay hectic and unpredictable, you'll have to have some predicting skills to effectively use it. *If you miss or the shot doesn't connect, its better to switch to another weapon rather than waiting to reload. Although the SSG reloads pretty quickly, a missed shot can cause a deadly retaliation until you're ready to fire again. If you have no other reliable weapon, keep moving at the opposite direction of your opponent and change direction at random by stutter strafes. If both you and your enemy missed, crouching momentarily as you move around also helps you to bait shots at a distance; while jumping at close quarters as you reload may surprise them. *Since the SSG is a common Weapon in MP maps, you'll have plenty of opportunities to practice with it. At close quarters, it can retaliate head to head against any common heavy weapon in the game as long as you have them at their sights. *However, SSG is less useful beyond medium range. To counter the SSG users, stay away from them and use long range weaponry like Railgun. If the direct attack is not available, use explosives to deny them. Any type of grenade most likely slow them down. Trivia *The Super Shotgun appears to have been inspired by the Real-Life South African NeoStead 2000. Gallery supershotgun.gif|Quake II Manual photo Category:Quake II weapons Category:Weapons